Look at Me
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Ahora él tendrá que lidiar con situaciones y deseos inesperados, mente vs cuerpo y razón vs excitación ¿Acaso el deseo y la corrupción podrán ganar esta batalla en su interior? ”Matsuri…mírame”. Para Naru, en su cumpleaños.Lemmon GaaMatsu: Cap I.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

**Pareja:** Gaara x Matsuri

**Sinopsis:**Tras un largo entrenamiento el Kazege y su alumna regresan a la torre principal de Suna. Debería ser un día normal, como cualquier otro, pero una pequeña decisión pudo cambiarlo todo. Ahora él tendrá que lidiar con situaciones y deseos inesperados, mente vs cuerpo y razón vs excitación ¿Acaso el deseo y la corrupción podrán ganar esta batalla en su interior? "_Matsuri…mírame_".

**Dedicatoria:** Para Naru, en su cumpleaños.

**Advertencia:** ALTO contenido Lemmon, solo para mayores de edad. Sigue leyendo bajo tu responsabilidad.

**

* * *

**

**Look at Me**

**Capitulo I: **Un inicio, dulce placer.

Caminaba junto a ella, en medio de una fuerte tormenta de arena. Bajo el ardiente sol de Sunagakure se encaminaban de regreso a la aldea, tras un duro entrenamiento. Llevaba mucho tiempo siendo su maestro, incluso había perdido la cuenta. Aumentó el paso.

—Apresúrate —ordenó, sin siquiera verla—. Esto se pondrá peor.

Ahora al menos ella era chuunin, sabia atacar y defenderse mejor…pero no era tan buena. No podía quejarse, era la única de su generación en elegirlo como maestro, debía esforzarse en hacerla mejor. Sabia que la castaña trataba de dar su mejor esfuerzo, pero no era suficiente. Atravesaron la entrada a la aldea, y tras hacerles una seña a los guardias estos siguieron en su labor. Debía admitir que estaba algo inquietado, en todo el viaje de regreso había detectado un metálico olor a sangre proveniente de ella, pero su alumna y ayudante no había comentado nada al respecto. Pero si había sangre, la detectaba mejor que nadie. Empezó a hacer memoria sobre la batalla de practica contra ella, en ningún momento la había atacado, solo se había defendido.

—Hasta mañana, Gaara-sensei —escuchó que se despedía, asiéndolo regresar a la realidad—. Gracias por el entrenamiento…

El aludido asintió y se dio media vuelta. Empezó a alejarse, pero la duda regresó a su cabeza: sangre. Se giró, solo un poco y la vio de espaldas, alejándose también. Tenía una mano sobre su costado.

—Matsuri —llamó con voz clara y fuerte—. Regresa.

La castaña asintió, y empezó a acercarse.

Además de todo, cojeaba.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

La vio sonrojarse y acongojarse.

—Y-yo…no tengo nada…—dijo Matsuri, abochornada por sentir la penetrante mirada del Kage en ella.

Gaara bufó, y sin mucho tacto, decidió retirar la mano que ella tenia sobre un de su costado y levantar un poco la blusa que usaba en aquel momento.

El rostro de la castaña sufrió un aumento de temperatura, casi ahogándose ante el sonrojo. Podía ver claramente a su maestro, inclinándose hacia ella y posando su mirada en la herida de su cintura.

Gaara, por su parte, escrutaba la herida sobre la morena piel de su alumna. Acercó una de sus manos hasta ella y la rozó, pasando con cuidado las llamas de sus dedos sobre la sangre. Por suerte, al estar tan ensimismado, no pudo verla cerrar los ojos y comprimir un sonoro suspiro.

Lo veía tocar su herida y aunque esta dolía bastante, no se comparaba con el flujo de sensaciones que causó el simple roce de su mano. Pudo percibir otro simple y nada malintencionado roce por parte de su maestro. Una extraña ola la recorrió, desde su vientre hasta su pecho, se había sentido tan bien. Si bien ella ya había madurado y ya había experimentado distintas sensaciones al estar o pensar en el Kazekage, nunca había sido de una forma tan…fuerte y placentera.

—No sabia que lo había hecho —dijo él, y cuando Matsuri logró regresar de sus acalorados pensamientos él ya estaba de nuevo frente a ella.

—Ehm, no fue nada Gaar…

—Debiste decírmelo —la retó, sin alterar su tono—. Ahora debes venir conmigo.

—Pero yo no…

—Debo curarte la herida, sígueme —dijo, sin darle tiempo de replicar. Giró y siguió su camino.

Matsuri tragó saliva.

"Contrólate, contrólate" se repetía sin parar, viendo al alto pelirrojo caminar frente a ella. Tenía años siendo su alumna, viéndolo casi a diario y seguía temblado sin control ante su mirada. Si bien su maestro había cambiado durante el paso de los años, no había cambiado completamente. Seguía siendo serio, recatado e inexpresivo. Pero ella si había cambiado, sin poder evitarlo, había crecido. En su crecimiento tubo que experimentar distintas situaciones y sensaciones…sin poder acudir a nadie al respecto. Recordaba que alguna vez Gaara le dijo que podría contestarle cualquier duda que tuviese, pero ir corriendo a su oficina a decirle que cada vez que lo veía a los ojos su ropa interior se humedecía no era lo más apropiado. Suspiró. Muy en el fondo estaba segura de que su maestro era el responsable de su crecimiento, él, su cuerpo, mirada y ronca voz (que llegaban a descontrolarla de sobremanera) habían disparado sus hormonas de forma alarmante.

—Bien, ya llegamos —aquella ronca voz, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Asintió, viendo al pelirrojo abrir la puerta de aquel apartamento.

Vivía solo.

Antes los tres hermanos del desierto vivían juntos en un mismo departamento, pero ahora que Temari vivía en Konoha con Nara Shikamaru y Kumiko, la novia de Kankuro, vivía con el marionetista; Gaara no había tenido más opción que mudarse a otro lugar.

Se quedó parada en medio de la enorme sala, sin saber que hacer. El Kage, por su parte, se adentro por un largo corredor hasta perderse en una de las habitaciones. Claro, ¿Qué debía hacer ella? ¿Adornar la sala, quedándose allí? Decidió observar el hogar de su maestro. No se veía como "el típico hogar caliente y acogedor" tenia mas pinta de…oficina. Si, eso era. La decoración y atmósfera eran igual a la de su oficina.

—Siéntate.

Matsuri dio un ridículo brinco en su lugar, al tiempo que un grito leve se escapaba de sus labios. Se giró, solo para ver a Gaara tras ella, mirándola con incredulidad. Sus mejillas se colorearon ¿Qué clase de kunoichi era? ¿Una del montón o una entrenada por el mismo Kazeage?

Al parecer, ella era la primera opción.

—Siéntate —repitió—. A menos que quieras quedarte dando brincos por toda mí sala.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al sillón más cercano. Gaara, por su parte, se arrodilló en el suelo, frente a ella.

—Sube tu camisa.

— ¿Co…como?

—Sube tu camisa, ¿allí tienes la herida, o no?

La castaña asintió, definitivamente no había hecho el ridículo lo suficiente. Quería que el sillón se la tragara. Estaba dándole un extraño y sugestivo doble sentido a cada cosa que su maestro decía.

"De igual forma, no podríamos hacerlo aquí…seria incomodo"

Sus pálidas manos rozaron la herida, al tiempo que ella sentía su pulso crecer. No estaba sorprendida por "esa" clase de pensamientos, después de todo, siempre que estaba en compañía de Gaara los tenía. Como agradecía que no tuviera una extraña técnica de leer mentes.

El suave roce de sus dedos continuó, al tiempo que las hormonas de la más joven se disparaban. Cada parte de su piel sufría contundentes descargas eléctricas, al tiempo que el calor la invadía. Cuando colocó un dedo en el centro de la llaga Matsuri arqueo la espalda y cerró los ojos. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Si, su maestro la provocaba de forma incorrecta, pero jamás había sentido la necesidad de gemir su nombre a los cuatro vientos. Cualquiera que la viera creería que era una masoquista, disfrutando del dolor producido por la herida…pero en su mente y cuerpo, la herida estaba rebajada al último rincón de lo olvidado. Solo existía el excitante placer reproducía el tacto de Gaara.

—Bien, con eso será suficiente —habló, calmado y serio.

Cuando Matsuri pudo enfocar a su maestro, sin que el placer nublara su vista, notó que este ya estaba recogiendo algunos materiales de primeros auxilios. Miró su herida: ya estaba curada y aparentemente Gaara no había notado el cóctel erótico que había causado en su interior y sus banales intentos por disimularlo.

Arregló su ropa y se dispuso a irse. Ya era tarde y su casa quedaba retirada de la torre. Si corría a un promedio de veinte pasos por minuto…

—Siéntate —dijo Gaara, mirándola con cuidado—. Estas herida y no puedes correr, a duras penas y puedes caminar.

—Pero…

—Te quedaras aquí —ahora parecía molesto—. ¿Entendido?

Ella, simplemente, asintió.

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Tenía más de tres días sin salir de aquella casa-despacho-oficina. Incluso podría llamarlo secuestro domiciliario, excepto por el hecho de que a ella le gustaba estar allí. Miró con desasosiego la lámpara prendida de la habitación, intentando encontrar formas. Un conejo, una mano, unos ojos, Gaara, un perro, un esfero…un segundo… ¡¿Qué?! Regreso ávidamente la mirada, buscando casi con desesperación la difusa imagen de Gaara en la lamparita que colgaba a algunos metros del suelo, colgada en la pared. Nada. Las figuras perdían su sentido si tan solo parpadeabas o dejabas de mirarlas…vamos, no estaba loca, ¡si había visto a Gaara formado por las extrañas figuras de la lámpara! … ¿o no? Mierda, su salud mental empezaba a ser altamente cuestionable.

Miró al reloj más cercano. Entrecerró los ojos, de mal humor.

"Oh es verdad, ¡Yo no se leer relojes de arena!"

Se levantó, farfullando y tomó el pequeño reloj de mala gana. Los casi diminutos granitos de arena caían con deliberada lentitud. Gruñó y zarandeó el delicado reloj con fuerza.

"¡Esa cosa no se puede leer! ¡No creo que ni Gaara-sensei pueda leerlo!"

Tras desquitar su frustración contra el reloj de arena se dio por vencida. Lo último que quería era romper lo que parecía una reliquia de Suna.

Dio una vuelta por la habitación y se desplomó de nuevo sobre la mullida cama, observando la lámpara…quizás ahora si podría encontrar la imagen de su maestro.

Un vivido recuerdo llegó a su mente, causando que su corazón retumbara con fuerza contra su pecho.

_Hac__ia bastante frío y estaba decidida a no soportarlo un minuto más. Pudo ser que la primera noche soportara congelarse en aquella habitación junto a la de su maestro, pero no pasaría otra noche en vela. Caminó en puntas por el amplio corredor, en dirección a la cocina._

"_Ya casi…solo un poco más…"_

—_Te imaginaba dormida._

— _¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!_

—_Matsuri —habló Gaara, con voz cansina—. No hagas eso._

_La aludida tiritó y no exactamente de frío._

—_Cl-claro, Gaara-sensei._

_Un grito más para la colección de "Estupideces y vergüenzas para pasar en la casa de tu maestro"._

_Al menos __tenía una manta encima, su pijama no era de lo más sugestivo, a duras penas y era un largo camisón, que no cubría nada. _

— _¿Qué haces? —preguntó él, mientras regresaba a la mesa principal, llena de papeles. Aparentemente estaba trabajando. _

"_¿Acaso jamás descansa?"_

—_Ehm…yo…tenia frío, así que vine por un poco de leche tibia…s-si no te importa…—tartamudeó, mirando al suelo._

—_No, no me importa —murmuró, regresando a su trabajo._

_La castaña lo observó, mientras su frío pasaba un segundo plano. _

_Gaara escuchó los pasos arrastrados de su alumna hasta que ella se desplomó en el sillón frente a él._

— _¿Q-que? —Tartamudeó ella, al sentir su mirada—. Solo quiero hacerte compañía._

_El la miró de nuevo y siguió en su trabajo._

"_En verdad nunca descansa, alguna veces parece que ni siquiera nota lo que pasa a su alrededor"_

_Tras cavilar en este pensamiento una y otra vez una idea, nada casta, llegó a su mente._

_¿En verdad seria capaz de…?_

_No, no. ¡Claro que no!_

_Aunque aun podía recordar el desmesurado placer que había sentido al ser tocada por Gaara, la noche anterior. Solo fue un pedazo de su piel, solo sobre su herida, y había sido el placer más excitante que había sentido._

_Mordió su labio inferior, indecisa._

_¿Acaso debía?_

_Miró como el pelirrojo seguía trabajando, casi ni notaba su presencia._

_Aun indecisa, se cubrió mejor con la manta blanca y tomó una larga bocanada de aire._

—_Creí que ibas por leche caliente —habló, sin despegar la mirada de los papeles—. Aun tienes frío._

_Cerró los ojos, motivada por aquella áspera y deliciosa voz._

—_N-no es nada sensei…en verdad._

_Empezó, de forma lenta, a pasar una mano por su c__uerpo, sobre el camisón que asemejaba a un pijama, mientras sostenía la manta con fuerza. Recreó la noche anterior, manteniendo la vista fija en su maestro. Sus blancas manos se posaban sobre su piel, acariciándola, haciéndole sentir un pecaminoso placer nunca antes experimentado, como hubiera deseado que sus manos se hubiesen adentrado mas en ella, tocándola, recorriéndola. En ese momento, su mano hizo contacto contra uno de sus senos. Mordió con fuerza sus labios, sin dejar de observarlo. Siguió evocando las sensaciones pasadas, mientras acariciaba por encima el pezón erecto, era como sentir aquellas fuertes manos tocándola. Sus mejillas se colorearon y su respiración se volvió irregular cuando su mano hizo contacto contra su intimidad. No había dejado de observar a su maestro, el cual seguía sumido en su trabajo. Sus sentidos estaban a tope: oía su respiración, olía su embriagante esencia, veía su imagen y de forma directa, sentía sus caricias. Un gemido amenazó con salir de garganta, al tiempo que sus músculos se contraían y su placer llegaba al límite. _

_Y él, tan inexpresivo, __tan incapaz de ver lo que acaba de causar en su alumna: hacerla llegar al orgasmo, sin tan siquiera estarla viendo o tocando._

_Matsuri, jadeó__, rogando a Dios que Gaara no la escuchara._

_El pelirrojo levantó la mirada, solo para encontrarse con su alumna sonrojada y agitada._

—_Creo que deberías quitarte esa manta —razonó—. Ahora parece que tuvieses fiebre, estas colorada._

_Y sin agregar nada más, regreso a sus asuntos.

* * *

_

**Notas de la autora:** Si Naru, te dije que seria un One-Shoot pero mereces un Fan Fic completo, tendrá a lo sumo cuatro capítulos. Feliz Cumpleaños, pásala bien.


End file.
